


Feeding The Enemy

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles and Pierre are brothers, Kinda Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Brendon's really excited about the idea of having a sushi chef around.





	Feeding The Enemy

The European leg of the season has finally began. They were in Spain and it’s one of the things that Brendon’s been looking forward to. He walked into the paddock on Thursday to see the massive motorhomes of all the teams all up and running. Further down the paddock was the one place he’s excited to visit. The Honda motorhome.

Brendon justifies that no one can blame him for being excited to have a sushi chef following the team around for a couple of races. It was free food from a real sushi chef so what more could he ask for? He and Pierre were toured around the newly refurbished motorhome and introduced to some of the staff around. The place wasn’t completely up and running but there were a few people hanging around. He was a bit disappointed to only see pastries and snacks to go with the coffee machine set up but they were assured that by tomorrow they would have the full spread of sushi and other Japanese food he’s been looking forward to. 

Finally Friday came and Brendon was so looking forward to lunch. He knows he can’t really fully indulge in all the food being served but he’ll enjoy what he can. He steps out of his car after FP1 and quickly got changed into more comfortable team wear. He hears someone knock on his door and he opens it to see his PR person telling him that the team wants him and Pierre to pose for some photos with the chef from Honda. Brendon smiles and says he’ll go get his teammate and that they’ll meet them there. Brendon grabs his cap before he knocks on the door of the room next to his.

“Pierre? You there mate?” Brendon asks from the other side of the door. He was pretty sure the room wasn’t empty based on the noises he heard while he was getting changed. “Pierre? Team wants more photos before lunch.” He calls out but there was no answer. It’s true that Pierre can be a pain to wake up but once he’s up he’s usually a lot more useful. “Pierre come on. I’m coming in.” Brendon tries one last time before he reaches for the door and pops his head in.

He may be right that the room wasn’t empty but he was wrong that Pierre was inside. Brendon closes the door behind him just as he watches Charles scramble to sit up properly and take off the headphones he was wearing. There was a plate of sushi on the table and a grain of rice on Charles’ chin. “I can explain.” The young Sauber driver says. Brendon just sighs. “You have rice on your chin mate.” He says as Charles quickly wipes his chin to try and get the whatever was on his face off. “Where’s your brother?” Brendon asks clearly exasperated. “McLaren.” Charles says as Brendon pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why is he at McLaren?” He asks Charles. “He brought Stoffel lunch.” Charles explains.

Brendon’s somehow not surprised to hear Pierre doing that. Though he is surprised how he managed to sneak his kid brother inside the energy station. “Can’t believe Pierre’s feeding the enemy.” Brendon mumbles as he shakes his head. “But I’m his brother.” Charles says as he pouts. “Still the enemy.” Brendon says as he points out the Sauber shirt that Charles was wearing. Charles smiles at him sheepishly. “You guys have better food, okay?” He says as he looks at his feet. “Look kid, me and your brother need to do some PR stuff so can you please call him and tell him to get his ass back here as fast as he can?” Brendon asks as Charles nods. “Thank you. I won’t tell on you being here and your brother stealing food just tell him to run back.” He adds as Charles pulls out his phone. 

It was another 3 minutes before Pierre got back after clearly running from McLaren back to his room at the energy station. “Please don’t tell Franz.” Was the first thing Pierre says to Brendon. “I won’t but we need to go. They want photos of us with the chef from Honda and I’m starving.” Brendon says. “Okay, okay.” Pierre says as he grabs a towel to wipe his sweaty face with. “Should I go?” Charles asks as he looks at his brother and at Brendon. “Yeah, genius. Go back to your team before they think you got kidnapped.” Pierre says as Charles stick his tongue out at him. “Nah he can stay.” Brendon says. “Let him finish his lunch.” He adds as he points out to the plate of sushi on the table that Charles must have been eating from. Charles smiles at the Kiwi in thanks. “I like your teammate better than you.” Charles says to Pierre. “Whatever. You’re grounded.” Pierre says before he closes the door to his room and leaves with Brendon before his brother realises what he just said.


End file.
